An operating device for opening and closing the contact of a circuit breaker installed in a substation or a switching station is known to include torsion bars. In such an operating device, the energy stored by the torsion applied to the torsion bars is used for the torque for opening and closing the contact, whereby the opening and closing operation for the contact is performed. Patent Literature 1 discloses an operating device capable of adjusting the energy stored in torsion bars, that is, adjusting the torque. In the operating device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a lever is connected to the torsion bars, and a rod is rotatably connected to the tip of the lever via a pin. Then, by moving the rod to turn the lever and adjusting the amount of twisting of the torsion bars connected to the lever, the torque can be adjusted.